


a thousand teeth (and yours among them)

by stilinski_syndrome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Derek and Stiles breaking law together, Fairy Tale Logic, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Swearing, Wolf Derek, because I am a horrible horrible person, like lots of swearing, post-3B
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_syndrome/pseuds/stilinski_syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост- 3б. Дерек теряет контроль и становится волком, поэтому теперь Стайлзу приходится терпеть его, а Дереку - почесывания за ухом и шутки на собачью тему. Но они заботятся друг о друге - как умеют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand teeth (and yours among them)

– Во–первых, – говорит Дитон, – ты будешь в полной безопасности. Я обеспечу все необходимое.  
Почему–то слова о полной безопасности звучат не очень убедительно, когда перед тобой маячит перспектива держать дома огромного черного волка, который был – и не иначе как твоими молитвами снова должен стать – Дереком Хейлом. Держать, возможно, до конца дней твоих. Возможно, до очень близкого конца.  
– А во–вторых, дайте угадаю, – Стайлз поднимает палец вверх, как будто его посетила блестящая мысль, – никто больше не согласен?  
– Нет, Стайлз. Это _он_ ни на кого больше не согласен.  
Надо отдать им должное, они испробовали все варианты после того, как нашли волка – Дерека – в каком-то стремном могильнике в лесу. Забрался Дерек туда сам, или ему помог кто-то, кто навещал его лофт и оставил некоторое количество дроби на полу, осталось загадкой, разрешить которую можно было только однимспособом: вернув Дереку его человеческий облик. Скотт порычал на Дерека (что не произвело на последнего никакого впечатления), Дитон помахал вокруг него зажженным веником из трав, они кормили Дерека рябиной (он мстительно наблевал им на ботинки), поили какой-то японской дрянью, принесенной Кирой, и даже подумывали попробовать ледяные ванны, – но сошлись на том, что всем им исключительно дороги их конечности. "Одному мне, видимо, они не дороги", думал Стайлз по дороге домой, пока его новый сосед (в ошейнике и наморднике, и на том спасибо) пыхтел на заднем сидении.  
– И что мне с тобой делать? – риторически спросил он у волка, запуская его в дом. – Тебя же надо чем-то кормить. Выгуливать, чтобы ты мне тут все не обоссал. А вычесывать? Я должен тебя вычесывать, или волки в дикой природе как-то, не знаю, сами справляются?  
Волк одарил Стайлза взглядом. "Ты идиот" – привычно прочитал в этом взгляде Стайлз.

***

В первые дни их общение ограничивается тем, что Дерек лежит в углу под лестницей и рычит оттуда на всех, кто к нему приближается. Стайлз изобретает игру, которая заключается в том, чтобы закидывать куски мяса Дереку прямо в пасть; но его отец очень быстро предлагает другую игру, а именно: отмыть от мяса пол с лежащим на нем Дереком, не используя для этого швабру, садовый шланг или доверчивого, на все готового Скотта.  
Когда Стайлз сдается и приносит под лестницу миску с говяжьим фаршем, Дерек вдруг встает, тычется носом ему в ладонь и облизывает его руки.  
– Ты тупой? – доброжелательно спрашивает Стайлз, – Я – не еда. Вон еда.  
– Он просто хочет с тобой дружить, – говорит его отец.  
– Это же Дерек, – отмахивается Стайлз, – он ни с кем не хочет дружить.

***

Отчасти он прав, потому что следующее, что делает Дерек – сбивает щеколду на двери черного хода и скрывается в ночи. Пока Скотт и Малия ищут Дерека по запаху, а шериф предупреждает всех в участке о том, что по городу, вероятно, бродит дикое животное, но стрелять в него он сам не планирует и никому не советует, Стайлз просто садится в джип и едет, пока не замечает темное пятно рядом с заправкой, на границе города и леса. Ему приходится немного посидеть, вцепившись в руль и дыша через нос; он не знает наверняка, что это: Дерек, труп Дерека или просто мятый пакет; он даже не уверен, что бы он предпочел.

Но это Дерек, и он жив. Подойдя ближе, Стайлз видит, что он зализывает лапу (подрался с бродячими собаками? Кто-то переехал ее на машине? во всяком случае, его явно не пытались убить), и тогда Стайлз садится на асфальт по-турецки и ждет. У него в кармане шприц со специальным отваром, который может усыпить Дерека на пару часов, но он не торопится его доставать. Он верит в силу дружбы.  
– Йо, Дерек, – говорит он, протягивая вперед раскрытую ладонь, – Чо как?  
Дерек не выглядит впечатленным, но и не рычит.  
– Понимаешь ты это или нет, но я нужен тебе, если ты хочешь однажды сбросить всю эту шерсть, перестать срать у меня на заднем дворе и вернуться в свой лофт. Так что залезай в машину.

Дерек возвращается с ним домой и ложится у двери его комнаты. "Ты меня охраняешь или ждешь момента, чтобы вцепиться мне в ногу?" спрашивает Стайлз. Потом добавляет, что если на Дерека кто-нибудь наступит, он, Стайлз, ответственности не несет. Потом сердечно сообщает, что Дерек стал гораздо более приятным собеседником, чем раньше, пусть продолжает в том духе, – и делает попытку почесать волчий живот ногой. Дерек ловит зубами его ступню, но не сжимает, просто рычит и, Стайлз готов поклясться, _морщится_ _. "_ Сам ты воняешь" – резюмирует он, прежде чем закрыть дверь и сползти по ней. Он чувствует себя одновременно очень уставшим и слишком возбужденным, чтобы спать, поэтому он пишет всем "отбой, я его нашел" и до утра смотрит на ютубе смешные видео с собаками, время от времени скидывая их Скотту с припиской "смотри, это Дерек". Это его немножко утешает.  
***  
Они планируют провести полнолуние все вместе, чтобы не дать Малии обратиться, а Дереку – сбежать, но их планы разбиваются о тот факт, что Дерека все бесят. Несмотря на шутки о том, что это не новость и что иначе и быть не могло, Стайлз отказывается запираться в компании трех оборотней, из которых двое не в себе, и сообщает, что они с Дереком остаются дома. Пересмотрят "Дрянных девчонок", съедят по стейку. Скотт не одобряет его план, но Стайлз знает, что прав.  
Худшее, что происходит с ним за эту ночь – то, что Дерек забирается в его постель с грязными лапами, просовывает морду Стайлзу под руку и засыпает. Ты охренел, говорит Стайлз. Интересно, что тебе снится, говорит Стайлз. Пидор мохнатый, говорит Стайлз.  
(Последнее относится к тому, что Дерек начинает дергаться и перебирать лапами, и мечется, пока Стайлз не зарывается пальцами в шерсть на его холке.)  
(Дереку снится лес, олень, свет фар, лес, огонь, много огня, _Стайлз._ ) 

***

По ночам Стайлз водит Дерека в лес – побегать. Точнее, Дерек водит Стайлза, а Стайлз тащит за собой Скотта, призванного страховать его на случай неожиданностей и вообще оказывать моральную поддержку. В первые их вылазки Стайлззанимается преимущественно тем, что шарахается от каждой тени, бормоча "здесь-то я и умру", пока Скотт переписывается с Кирой, а Дерек сверкает жопой где–то вдалеке; но постепенно они все привыкают, и самой большой опасностью для Стайлза, как в старыедобрые времена, снова становится Дерек:теперь уже в силу привычки сожрать что-нибудь дурно пахнущее (и иногда кровавое), а потом на полном скаку повалить его на землю и облизывать лицо. В первый раз Скотт так смеется, что даже не думает прийти ему на помощь.  
– Почему он не выбрал тебя своим хозяином? Скакали бы тут вдвоем, вонючие и мохнатые, жрали бы белочек,а я бы лежал дома и смотрел порно, – ноет Стайлз, вытирая лицо рукавом.  
– Чувствую какую-то тайную боль за твоими словами о порно, – хмыкает его бесчувственный, бесполезный друг.  
– Да ты не представляешь, – Стайлз понижает голос, как будто их кто-то здесь может услышать, – стоит мне, ну, _устроиться_ _,_ как этот шелудивый сын собаки приходит, садится и смотрит на меня! Причем смотрит осуждающе!  
– Сочувствую, бро, – Скотт хлопает его по плечу, но сочувствия в его голосе нет ни грамма.

***

Зато, когда Стайлз просыпается ночью от кошмара, в котором он снова и снова вонзает в Скотта клиноки слышит собственный смех, Дерек забирается к нему и вылизывает мокрое от слез лицо.  
– Я так устал, – повторяет Стайлз, обращаясь то ли к волку, то ли к самому себе, – Я так устал.  
Дерек кладет лобастую голову ему на грудь и зевает, как бы в знак солидарности. От него пахнет сырым мясом, но этот запах, как и запах псины, все равно следует за Стайлзом повсюду, поэтому он просто рассеянно целует волка в мокрый нос и проваливается обратно в сон, уже ничего не видя.

***

Кроме Скотта и Дитона Стайлз особо ни с кем не общается,потому что все время таскается вездес Дереком; Дерек, собственно, и этих двоих не то чтобы любит, но Дитон умеет усмирять его – наполовину друидской магией, наполовину своим я-так-устал-от-твоего-дерьма выражением лица, – а с присутствием Скотта ему приходится мириться. Как правило, они торчат дома у Стайлза и играют в "Мортал Комбат", пока волк лежит в углу и грызет резиновую утку. Стайлз уже сделал около пятидесяти фотографий Дерека с Мистером Уткой, а также снял видео и выложил на ютуб. Успеха оно не имело, но Стайлз ждал момента, когда Дерек перекинется обратно и увидит это. Его реакцию Стайлз тоже собирался записать, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.  
Лето, тем временем, подходит к концу, и в конце концов Стайлз звереет, пишет Лидии и с ее помощью вытаскивает всех к озеру (потому что никто не может отказать Лидии). Дерек, как ни странно, не портит им веселье: единственный раз, когда он всерьез пытается нарычать на Малию, Стайлз садится рядом с ним на корточки, обхватывает его в морду ладонями и строго командует перестать быть таким козлом. Дерек с недовольным видом плюхается на задницу и демонстративно чешет ухо, но козлом быть действительно перестает.  
– Если бы можно было так же заставить его перестать быть волком, – с тоской говорит Скотт.  
– Не, а я привык, – Стайлз сжимает волчьи бока коленямии кормит Дерека с ладони сосиской из своего хот–дога. Все смотрят на него немножко как на циркача, исполняющего смертельный номер, – не потому даже, что это волк _,_ а потому, что это _Дерек_ _,_ Дерека никто не тискает, не щелкает по носу, не таскает за хвост. Не кормит с рук.  
– Милый, не хочу тебя пугать, но у тебя Дерек между ног, – светски сообщает подошедшая со спины Лидия.  
– Должен же кто–то там быть!  
И абсолютно непонятно, почему все вдруг делают такие лица – по мнению Стайлза, это было смешно.  
Когда Стайлз заходит в воду и решает нырнуть, волк пулей кидается за ним и за руку вытаскивает на берег. Вот теперь почему–то все смеются, но Стайлз смотрит в умные голубые глаза Дерека и ему не смешно. Глупый мальчик, шепчет он, почесывая волка за ухом, ты что, решил, что я тебя бросил? Если бы я решил тебя бросить, я бы оставил тебя на привязи у магазина, как все нормальные люди.

***

– Дерек еще больший дебил, чем мы думали, – сообщает Стайлз примерно через месяц после дня Х, – я имею в виду, он лает на почтальона! Правда, почему-то только на нового.  
– Какого нового? – озадаченно спрашивает Скотт, – разве вам не мистер Хиггинс доставляет почту?  
– Теперь нет, вместо него какой-то другой парень. Похож на мексиканского иммигранта, я даже не уверен, что он говорит по-английски. С другой стороны, может, это помешает ему подать в суд, если Дерек откусит ему ногу или типа того.  
– Ты – ужасный расист, – мурлычет Лидия, не поднимая глаз от телефона, – и я никогда не видела у нас такого почтальона.  
– Может, Боженька послал его мне специально, чтобы бесить эту тупую скотину? – мечтательно говорит Стайлз, – заслужил же я что–то за свои труды, в конце концов.  
– А как же радость от того, что помогаешь другу?  
– Иди в жопу, Скотт.

***

Все проясняется, когда в первый школьный день Стайлз возвращается домой, а Дерека нигде нет. Это странно, потому что, не считая первого и единственного побега, Дерек никогда не покидал границ участка. Стайлз обзванивает всех по очереди, прося их поискать Дерека по запаху, или с помощью способностей баньши, или с помощью черта лысого, как им удобнее, и садится в джип, собираясь ехать в участок к отцу, но вместо этого едет в сторону леса. Это сработало один раз, думает он, сработает и во второй. О чем он не думает, так это о том, почему на обочине стоит неровно припаркованный закрытый фургон без опознавательных знаков, и почти проезжает мимо, когда слышит глухой, быстро обрывающийся вой.  
Водительское сиденье фургона пусто, поэтому он открывает дверь кузова, держа в другой руке бейсбольную биту на всякий случай, и засовывает туда голову, выпаливая "Помощь нужна?".  
– Нет, парень, – мужик внутри фургона даже не поворачивается к нему, пряча правую руку с чем–то черным и блестящим, – езжай дальше.  
– Да не тебе, – внезапно хриплым голосом говорит Стайлз, глядя на черного волка, сжавшегося в большой клетке у задней стенки, – ему.

Все дальнейшее происходит очень быстро: Стайлз лезет внутрь, мужик, в котором он с опозданием опознает нового почтальона, наотмашь бьет его электрошокером, и, пока Стайлз валяется, не чувствуя конечностей, сообщает пару интересных вещей:во–первых, что его зовут Хосе Калаверас, и он забирает Дерека с собой, чтобы какая–то старая сука могла разрубить его гребаным серебряным мечом (ну ладно, он говорит не совсем так, но подробности того, почему мечи – хорошо, а потерявшие контроль оборотни – плохо, Стайлз пропускает мимо ушей), а во–вторых, что Стайлз – предатель рода человеческого, маленькая оборотнелюбивая сучка и волчья подстилка, так что Хосе в целом даже рад, что тот полез не в свое дело, потому что таких, как Стайлз, он видел в гробу. Буквально.  
Стайлз слушает его вполуха, потому что все его усилия сосредоточены на том, чтобы разработать правую руку. Он понимает, что бита почти у него под рукой, надо только встать. Встать.  
– Дерек, – шепчет он одними губами, – Дерек, ты мне нужен.  
Волк начинает рычать и биться о прутья клетки, и Хосе – милый, тупой Хосе, благослови его господь  – идет к клетке, осыпая Дерека испанскими ругательствами и нажимая кнопку на шокере, давая Стайлзу достаточно времени для того, чтобы встать, поднять биту и опустить ее на голову охотника. Тот ударяется об стену и вырубается, и тогда Стайлз, медленно и тупо, как во сне, опускается на колени рядом с ним, берет за затылок и бьет виском об угол клетки, пока на его запястье на сжимаются пальцы Дерека.  
Стоп. Пальцы Дерека?  
– Может, сначала выпустишь меня, а потом продолжишь... что бы ты там ни делал? – Стайлз так отвык от его голоса, что не может понять, звучит тот зло и раздраженно, или просто раздраженно, как всегда. Он смущенно отворачивается и начинает проверять карманы и пояс охотника, ища ключи и стараясь не смотреть Дереку в лицо, боясь того, что он может там прочитать. Клетку он открывает практически на ощупь, сидя на коленях, и Дерек буквально вываливается оттуда ему на руки. Естественно, в чем мать родила. Стайлз неловко хлопает его по спине испачканной в крови рукой.  
– Хэй, чувак. Рад тебя видеть. О боже, какая у тебя борода!  
– Я месяц не брился. На случай, если ты не заметил. – Дерек распрямляется, не обращая никакого внимания на свою наготу, быстро осматривает тело Хосе и, поколебавшись не больше секунды, стаскивает с него штаны, – у тебя в машине есть запасная канистра с бензином?  
– Нет... или да? А что ты... О боже мой. Ты хочешь сжечь фургон.  
– Отогнать в лес и сжечь. Можно было бы столкнуть его в озеро, но это далеко, и его быстро найдут. Иди в джип, – Дерек натягивает джинсы, и его голос звучит буднично, как будто они едут в ебаный супермаркет, а не жечь труп, – шевелись!  
Стайлз действует на автомате, и только когда они уже отогнали фургон, отломали и кинули внутрь номерной знак, облили все бензином, обнаружили отсутствие зажигалки, поорали друг на друга, попытались добыть огонь трением, вспомнили про шокер и подожгли от него сухую ветку, чуть не подожгли веткой Дерека, и, наконец, машина запылала, – только тогда Стайлз плюхается на траву и говорит:  
– Блядь.  
Дерек садится с ним рядом, все еще возмутительно полуобнаженный; огонь отражается в его глазах.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любитель поджогов – ну, ты понимаешь, – выпаливает Стайлз.  
– Я бы сказал, что никогда бы не подумал, что ты любитель насилия, но вообще-то я всегда так думал, – парирует Дерек, и Стайлз вдруг начинает истерически хохотать и не может остановиться, смех выходит из него толчками, как кровь из раны. Он так смеется, что утыкается головой Дереку в плечо, и тот кладет ему ладонь между лопаток. Сблизились, блядь, как никто и не думал, говорит себе Стайлз. Как никто и не хотел.  
– Я забыл спросить, – бормочет он, не поднимая головы, – почему ты обратился? Это электрошок, или просто шок, или...  
– Ты меня позвал, – Дерек пожимает плечами, и Стайлз видит, как ходят под кожей его мускулы, – и я пришел.

***

– Мне, наверное, нужно идти домой, – Дерек стоит в дверях комнаты Стайлза, уже в своих старых шмотках, чистый и выбритый.  
– Не так быстро, ковбой! – Стайлз наставляет на него палец. – Пойдешь не раньше, чем прочистишь трубы в ванной и пропылесосишь ковры от шерсти, которая нападала с твоей волчьей жопы.  
– Стайлз...  
– И вообще, – Стайлз встает с кровати и подходит к нему, не переставая тараторить и то и дело облизывая губы, – оставайся. Отец захочет с тобой поздороваться, когда вернется. Устроим пижамную вечеринку. Посмотрим какой-нибудь фильмец, закажем пиццу, ты же месяц жрал одно сырое мясо, хочешь пиццу?

Дерек не хочет ни того, ни другого, он хочет чего-то еще – чего-то, включающего в себя руки Стайлза, колени Стайлза, его голый живот, его детский пушок на шее, там, где начинаются волосы; и дело не в сексе, а в том, что две тела – одно мертвое, на полу фургона для перевозки животных, и одно живое, стоящее перед ним в дырявой футболке с Кельвином и Хоббсом – стали той ценой, за которую Стайлз купил Дерека с потрохами, навсегда. Ни один из них еще не понимает этого до конца, но это висит в воздухе, поэтому когда Дерек невпопад отвечает "у тебя кровь на щеке", Стайлз шагает к нему ближе и подставляет лицо, и Дереку хочется вылизать его, по-собачьи, как он уже сто раз делал (он помнит это смутно, как сон), но он просто ведет большим пальцем по коже, и когда Стайлз, глядя ему в глаза, вдруг берет его палец в рот, хозяйским жестом, ощущение – хуже электрошока и одновременно лучше всего на свете, – он понимает, что Стайлз понимает, и принимает его – как есть.

 


End file.
